My Life, I'm In Charge
by Militarygirl16
Summary: Four years after the Winter War, an icy Captain is sent to Karakura beacause an increase in Hollows. There Toushiro Finds Karin, now a shinigami, and decides to train her so se can protect those she loves. Does Hitsugaya bit more than he can chew?


**Sorry, but quick Authors Note:**

I feel terrible for having grammatical errors, so I'm reposting the same chapter, but edited. This is my very first fan fiction, so I want it to be the best I can get it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>My Life, I'm In Charge<p>

Summary

Four years after the Winter War, an icy Captain is sent to Karakura because an increase in Hollows. There Toushiro finds Karin, now a shinigami, and decides to train her so she can protect herself and those she loves. How will Hitsugaya react when he finds out her zanpokutou is no ordinary zanpokutou, or when Aizen reveals he's still alive and how he'll exact his revenge? R+R please!

Chapter One

Receiving an Assignment and The Second Meeting

It was a hot, humid, windy morning in the Sereite. Every one was busy with last minute business. Over in the Tenth Division a white haired shinigami Captain was sitting at his desk doing the constant paperwork when his busty fuku-taicho rushed into the room. Rangiku Matsumoto looked overjoyed as expected. She was always upbeat, but today she seemed to have an extra hop to her step.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto sang.

"Matsumoto I'm not on the mood for putting up with your antics."

"But Taicho!" She whined

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Toushiro Hitsugaya asked in his normal icy voice that matched his icy exterior. Over the last four years he grew and actually started to look like an adult, event though a young adult at that. His spiky white hair was in its usual disarray. His sea green eyes showed irritation toward the strawberry blond woman in front of him.

"Don't get to exited but we're going to the Real World!" She cheered with to much enthusiasm for the taichos taste.

"Why do you say that?" Hitsugaya asked hardly believing her.

"Sou-taicho Yamamoto. He asked me to come get you so he can give you the details to the mission." Matsumoto simply stated with an innocent face.

"Well I better not keep him waiting." he grudgingly answered

* * *

><p>"Enter!" boomed the commanding voice of the sou-taicho.<p>

Hitsugaya walk in with a stoic face, and questioned " You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. As you know, you are going to the Real World. Your mission is to find out who's the owner of all the rietsu that is causing an increase in Hollows. You are to leave in 5 hours. That should be sufficient enough to find a place to stay as well as gigais" Yamamoto elaborated.

'He always keeps it short and simple, doesn't he?' Hitsugaya thought.

"Hai. I accept."

"You are dismissed." With that the tenth taicho bowed himself out of the room to prepare for the upcoming mission.

* * *

><p>Streets of Karakura<p>

The day before

A now 17 year old Karin Kurosaki was walking down the street on her way home from her soccer practice, when she felt a hollow. She had wavy elbow length raven black hair, midnight blue eyes, a very athletic body that is now fully developed into a body of a woman. Taking action she swallowed a mod soul, ordering it to proceed home, and shunpoed in the direction of the hollow. When she got there the poor soul of a small boy was about be eaten. She speedily picked him up to avoid being eaten.

"Stay behind me, okay?" she asked in a gentle yet demanding voice. Before she turned to confront the hollow she saw him give a slight nod.

"Delicious! A shinigami and soul! My lucky day!" exclaimed the hideous creature.

"Sorry, but today is just not your day!" running forward she struck the mask of the beast. The hollow screeched and disintegrated. Karin surveyed and checked for and rietsu for more hollows. Sensing none she sheathed her zanpokutou. "Well that was a extremely weak hollow."

Karin then turned around to see the boy she saved had a considerably long Chain of Fate and looked about the age of 5. Karin noticed that the kid was staring at her sword that lay at her left hip. Its sheath was black, the hilt had sunset gold blood red and pitch black ribbons on its hilt weaving in and out of each other. The guard was made of pure gold that was shaped in a rectangle with rounded edges with flames engraved on both sides. the blade was not its regular metallic color, but pale blue. She unsheathed it and held it in front of the boy and asked "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes" he shyly replied. She knelled in front of him so she was eye level with him and so he could get a better look at her katana. While he inspecting her sword she observed him. He had a tear stained face with green eyes and shaggy brown hair. He had a dirty face. Probably from living in the park. He seemed vaguely familiar to Karin.

She was interrupted when the boy looked up with a happy face and said with awe "Its beautiful"

"Thank you"

She sheathed her sword then sat crossed-legged in front of him, then invited him to sit on her lap. He seemed hesitant at first but then he turned and plopped down on her, not expecting it she let out a small 'oof'.

"Can you tell me your name?" Karin asked in a gentle voice.

"Riuji. Whats yours?" He questioned.

"Karin Kurosaki." she answered.

"Is your Dad the Doctor at the Kurosaki Clinic." Riuji declared.

"Yep. That's me goofy Dad." She responded.

"I used to go there to get check ups before I died." While he said that he had this sad look in his eyes.

'I thought he looked familiar, he must have died from his rare disease and had something keeping him here.' thought Karin remembering his disease.

"I remember doing a few of you check ups." She said.

"You were really nice. I'm glad it was you that saved me." he told her.

" Do you want to go someplace safe?" Karin asked out of the blue.

"Where is it?" asked the curious boy.

"It's called the Soul Society you'll be safe. There is not going to be any of those scary monsters we just saw. Do you want to go there?" explained Karin to an unknowing Riuji.

"I trust you. So if you say it's safe then it's safe. I'll go. Good bye Karin-san." Riuji elaborated. Karin was very impressed with his faithfulness and his bravery.

"Riuji, I hope you will have a good life in the Soul Society. Good bye." She took him off her lap set him firmly on the ground then she got up on her knees, gave him a hug and kiss on his forehead.

"Be brave." She pulled out Akai Shikyo and turned the hilt so it was facing Riuji. Karin gave him one last encouraging smile then stamped his forehead right where she kissed him, performing a Konso. She sat there watching him turn into a Hell Butterfly and float of to the Soul Society.

Karakura High School

The Next Day

"Oi Kurosaki!" Hollered Kazuya, one of Karin's soccer friends, "Where are you going! We have soccer practice!"

"Sorry! I'm not going to be able to make it. Plus I don't need it, I already beat all you 6 to 1, maybe even more!" What Karin needed to do was go out and kick hallow butt today. They keeping multiplying faster than she can purify them. She normally had help from Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime,and Uryu, but they all went off to study at college. The only people that are able to help are the residence of The Urahara Shouten and that Afro-dude isn't much help.

When Karin arrived at the park where most of the hollows are she already discarded her body. She found a group of 5 hollows. They all didn't seem too strong rietsu.

'I don't think I'll need to release Shikai." Karin assured herself.

She ran to the closest one and struck at it killing it with one blow, and thus signifying that she was there.

Run.

Jump.

Swing.

Flip.

Land.

Dodge.

Strike.

Shunpo.

Kick.

Thrust.

She was on the last of the group when she noticed another strong rietsu behind although it was being masked. The Hollow, being smarter than the others, took this distraction as an opening. The beast was able to make a blow from her right shoulder to her left hip. Using the rest of her strength she took the hollow out before she couldn't stand.

"Oi! Let me help you!" called the voice belonging to the strong rietsu.

"I don't need your help." She seethed through her teeth. Using her zanpokutou as a staff, Karin was able to stand.

"At least let me heal you!" persuaded the voice she hadn't heard for 5 years.

"I already have someone for that job" She answered before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>PoV change<p>

Toushiro Hitsugaya ran toward the passed out shinigami. He picked her up bridal-style. She just hung limply in his arms. He stared at her face, trying to remember if he ever seen her before. Not remembering anything he headed off to Uraharas shop so she can be healed.

'Why didn't she want my help? Did I do something to her in the past? I don't remember her. She seemed to have recognized me, but no one talks to a captain that way except the Kurosakis but I highly doubt that. This girl doesn't have much resemblance with Ichigo, but her rietsu seemed familiar. Maybe I met her somewhere in the Sereite. Urahara will probably know.' Hitsugaya contemplated.

He arrived in front of the shop a couple minutes later. He kicked the door in substitution for knocking, due to the unconscious girl in his arms. A much older Jinta opened the door with a much older looking Ururu in the background.

"Hey! Chibi-taicho What did you do to Kurosaki?" chided the red head.

' ... I can't believe that this is Karin! She's soooooo much older and and and WAY prettier! This is a MAJOR shocker. WHY is she a shinigami?' Hitsugaya was

shell-shocked.

'Quite standing there like an idiot and answer him you baka!' scolded Hyorinmaru.

Taking his zanpokutous advice he put on a calm voice and unreadable face he coldly shot back "That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you. And I'm much taller that you now, so you shouldn't be talking. Now, Where's Urahara." As if on cue the mysterious shop keeper appeared from the back.

"Goodness me! My star pupil! Tessai! Come heal our precious Karin-chan!" The big man, Tessai, came to take Karin to the back to heal her.

"Okay, explain." The tenth taicho commanded.

"My dear Karin-chan should be the one to tell you. What I want to know is how she got that huge gushing gash. She never gets anything like that only scratches and bruises that she can blame on soccer." told the dusty blond haired man.

"I don't know, You'll have ask her." Hitsugaya said.

* * *

><p>The Night of the Same Day<p>

Karin woke up in a room she knew all too well. She only wakes up here when she's badly injured. ' Stupid Toushiro! You just waltzed in like your all high and mighty. Well, he is all high and mighty in the Soul Society, but not here he can't just think he's instantly is on top here too. No way! That's going to be me!'

Throwing off her blankets she looked down to her bandaged chest. Where her gash was only a faint scare. She took off her bandages and put her shirt on. Somehow she was in her body again. 'Best not question Urahara. Time to make my appearance."Decided Karin.

Everyone was sitting around the table drinking tea from their designated cups. She went to the kitchen to get herself some water. This shop and house is like a second home to her. She's been coming here so often that it seems like shed been living here her whole life. Karin went to go join the others at the table, sitting between Ururu and Yuroichi, purposefully avoiding Toushiro.

"Thank you Tessai, it's been a while since i needed your assistance, but know that I'm always grateful." Thanked Karin.

"Your most welcome Karin-chan. It's always a pleasure." Replied Tessai.

"Oh my precious Karin-chan, how are you feeling?" Asked Urahara. Karin would've normally punched in the face for calling her 'precious', but she simply told him trying to keep the anger out of her voice "Urahara, I'm fine thank you for caring, but please don't treat me like I'm a fragile little child."

Ururu observed that Karin was not being her untamed self lately. She hasn't been lashing out like she would've. "Karin? Are you okay? Your not lashing out like would always do." Asked Ururu in a meek voice.

'Man! Now I have to tell them. Urahara will definitely want to know.' Karin complained.

'Well tell him before he interrogates us to death.' instructed Akai Shikyo.

Taking a deep breath, she explained "Akai Shikyo said if I want to control my Bankai, I have to control be able to control my anger. So I'm trying to restrain myself from beating people up or lashing out at them. I've been doing really good. She says I'll be able to use bankai soon, maybe in the few days."

"Congrats Rin-chan! I knew you could do it." Exclaimed Yuroichi.

"That's great great Karin-chan!, But right now I think all of us want to know happened, And Hitsugaya-taicho may want a few questions answered as well." declared Urahara.

Looking at Toushiro for the first time since she joined the others. she explained what happened. When she finished she took a long drink from her water. "Now Toushiro, You had some questions for me?"

"First, why did you not want my help." Toushiro asked, then saw a distant look in her eyes.

'Should I tell him. I don't want to get angry and erupt.' pondered Karin.

'Don't worry. Everyone else ran off.' comforted Akai Shikyo.

Karins head shot up looking around. Nobody was at the table except her and Toushiro. She took a deep breath and started "My brother lost his rietsu and no one came. Do you know how devastating it was to watch him mope around, being there physically but not mentally, and not being able to do anything about it? When he got it back, he just upped and left then came back two months later declaring he was going to go to college in Tokyo. I had to take care off the hollows by myself with no help. I knew everything by then." she paused. Karin said that nicer than she felt, She wanted to scream and yell at him. She wanted to throw him the wall, but restrained herself from doing so. Then calmly said,"I didn't want your help, because no one was there to help when I needed it the most."

Hitsugaya felt bad after what she said. "Second question. When and how did you become a shinigami?"

"I became a shinigami about a year after my brother left, so three years ago. Around when I was fifteen. I became one like Ichigo, except I don't have a hollow in me." Karin said as if it was obvious.

"Wait! How do you not have an inner hollow?"Toushiro speculated.

"Wow! I'm going to have to spell it out for you Hitsugaya-taicho aren't I?" stated Karin stressing the taicho part.

**FLASHBACK**

'I want to know whats going on. I cant feel Ichigo anymore, and when I bring it up he gets this look and brushes it off. That shop owner seems to know something. Whats his name? Ura something. What was the name of the shop? The Urahara Shouten. That's it Kisuke Urahara. He knows something.' I thought. Running there I able to make it there in a couple minutes.

"Urahara! Please, I need you to tell me everything! About Ichigo, why he left, why he lost his rietsu, the hollows, everything!" I shouted.

"Ohaio gozaimasu, Karin-chan. I was wondering when you'd come. Now that your here lets head to the back and talk." says Urahara

'Man I thought he would put up a fight pr something.' I thought. I followed min to the back and sat at the table. He told me everything about Ichigo, shinigami, arrancars, Aizen, the Soul Society, everything.

"Now Karin-chan, I know this is a lot to digest, but your body can't handle your uncontrolled rietsu. You have so much that you'll die if you continue to live like this. Gingerly explained Urahara.

"Well the dieing part makes my decision a lot easier." I say trying to make a lighthearted joke about the situation, because really I don't like this kind of vibe I'm getting. "Yes. I'll become a Shinigami." I say with a determined voice.

`I am dead set on this. No turning back.' Karin promised herself.

"Lets start now, because you could die in the next week."Cheerily stated hat and clogs. All I could do was gape at him, while i followed him down this ladder that lead down to the training room.

'Who in the world keeps a place like this under a candy store?' I screamed in my head.

"Now, there are three lessons. First, hit Ururu. Begin."

At the word 'begin' Ururu started to attack. I ran as fast as i could to any protection. in this case it happened to be a big boulder.

'I need to make a plan on how to hit her. I've seen her fight before, and its scary awesome. Okay. Break it down. She has strength and speed. Now whats her weakness.'

Boom!

The boulder behind me just exploded! 'Wow! She must be really strong then. What I need to do is think of my strengths.' Running and hiding from Ururu, I began to think, 'Endurance, Strength, speed. Now I just need to stand my ground an fight.'

I stopped running to turn around to face the girl coming at full speed to me. I readied myself for her onslaught of blows. ' One punch. One kick. One hit, that's all I need, just one!'I pleaded to myself. ' I'm going to die if I don't hit her!' I hollered at myself. right then self-preservation kicked in, so my speed, strength, everything was boosted.

I grabbed both of Ururus hands and just when i was about to kick her in the side , Urahara spoke up for the first time,

"Good job Karin-chan you past the first lesson, which was on survival.

"That's it? I didn't hit her!" I asked incredulous. I tried to pry but he walked up to me when I was looking around at the boulders, trying to calm myself down.

"Karin"

I look up to the voice of the shop keeper, only to find a cane in my for-head. I saw my body fall forward. i could hear a clanking sound coming from my chest. i look down to see a long chain like some of the souls i see. ' This must be my soul.' Next I saw a sword swipe at me chain so its only to my belly button. Then I was falling, down a hole that wasn't there before. I hit the ground hard i didn't think it would hurt this bad. I tried ti\o push myself up, but my arms are being bound behind me by an invisible force, so i pushed myself up using my shoulders and my face.

"What was that for! You could have given me some warning. You know its very nice to treat your guests like this!" I spit the words out at him like it was fire, that i was hopping they'd burn him.

"Your not a normal guest. Now listen up this is important. You have three days before you turn into a hollow. We'll have to kill you then. You have until then to get out of this hole as a soul reaper. You may now begin lesson two." Yelled Urahara down the hole.

"Oi! Kurosaki! if you get hungry that means you'll become a hollow. Ill be sure to kill you if that happens. i mean wee cant have reeking havoc all around you home town now can we?" Shouted the Hot head Jinta.

"When i become a Shinigami i ll be sure to give you a good beating!" I shouted threateningly back at him. I mean I don't let any one talk to me like that.

'Stay calm, Karin. You just need to think on how to become a Shinigami. Okay. Okay. Just use logic, not brute strength. You know your limits. Now that you calm you can think.' I sat crossed-legged so I could meditate.

'Only three days. Three days until I'm a hollow and I'll be killed. Three days of just sitting here and waiting for the Hollow to take over. That's it! I won't sit and wait , I'll go to the hollow and destroy it, before it destroys me.'

I concentrated on my core being, trying to find the hollow. I didn't know how long I was sitting there, but I know I made it to my inner hollow. I'm in a plain that had a small cottage. It looked to be deserted. To the west is a large forest that took up most of the plain. To the south is a vast series of caves. The east was is being shrouded by black. I guess that is my best bet to find my so called inner hollow.

"Well. Well. Look who decided to come to die sooner. What? Couldn't stand the pressure of being a shinigami. All that responsibility. I'm going to take over your body and use it to kill all your loved ones." The hollow looked like me , but was The exact opposite of me. Not like Yuzu opposite but worse.

"You talk big for some one who is going to die this day. All i came here to do is to get rid of you." After saying that , I ran towards the Hollow me to defeat it, unfortunately she knew every move of mine. ' I need something I normally wouldn't do.' I stopped using offensive and switched to defensive, looking for an opening.

"What's my weakness? What makes me drop my defenses, what distracts me? I got it!' I started to bring on an onslaught of attacks hopping to overwhelm her, i was right of course. Kicking the girl to her knees I quickly got behind her and broke her neck. Gruesome I know, but I don't want one in me there constantly there.

"Well done child. Please come visit me soon." commanded the angelic voice. I did what the majestic voice told me to, it was just to hard to resist. The only place I thought to go was the thick endless forest.

I ran the way there. I love exploring nature, heck I just love the outdoors in general! I wandered around for a while until I stumbled into a meadow, that housed a Beautiful dragon. Her scales were blood reed at the snout and slowly fading to pitch black at the tail. She wasn't like the other dragons in Japanese legends and myths that had no legs, but like the mid evil times dragon with legs and not a serpent like body. Her tail was spiked at the tip like mace pointing outward. Her talons were lightning blue and her eyes were as golden as the sun setting.

The dragon stepped forward and turned into a human with wavy curly red elbow length red hair with bangs parted to the left, golden eyes her earlier form. She had Golden dragons that matched her eyes on her upper arms with their tails wrapping around her arm and their wings spread. She was wearing a black kimono that no sleeves and opened down her back, held together by a lightning blue obi.

"Good. You've come Karin. Do you know my name? I've been whispering it to you ever since you were in the womb." Asked the enchanting women in front of me. Seeing was a shock because I've known her for a while now. I had learned her name when I discovered and come to terms with who I am.

"Yes. I know your name, Akai Shikyo." I answered

"Splendid. Now Karin, go back to consciousness and become a Shinigami." Akai Shikyo touched my for-head with her pointer finger and I suddenly awoke up in the pit again. I broke the spell on my arms so i could get up comfortably. I stood now in Shinigami robes robes and my zanpokutou, Akai Shikyo, at my left waist, she was really big for me, the sheath was dragging on the floor. ' Well I grow up to fit it.' With a jump I soared out of that blasted hole as a Shinigami. I landed with such grace I never knew I had.

"Huh! oh Karin-chan your done already, but it's only been thirty-three hours. Well you must be good a sensing rietsu unlike Ichigo." Said Urahara, Before he could say anything else I ran over to the stupid red head of a boy and gave him a good punch in the face.

"You know what that was for and you deserved it!" I never let anyone bully her around. Urahara hiding a smile behind his fan continued.

"Lets get started with lesson three Karin-chan, What you must do is knock my hat off of my head. This lesson has no time limit. You may also use your zanpokutou. You may begin."

For the first time I actually looked at he zanpokutou. It was a regular katana with pitch black, sunset gold, and blood red intertwined on the hilt for grip. The guard was a rounded black rectangle with pictures of fire imprinted on it. the blade was a lightning blue, it was very long for me. The sheath was just a pitch black. I didn't realize Urahara running strait for her until the last second. I blocked just in time. he backed of giving me enough time to swing at his hat. Of course he dodged it no problem.

'Release your Shikai, you know the words.' Came the voice of Akai Shikyo.

I stopped right in front of him, not moving an inch. This was unexpected for him. I raised my katana to the sky and said,

"Burn All, Akai Shikyo."

My zanpokutou grows a long all black chain with a scythe ant the end. I take the chain in my hand and throw it at the man in the hat, he recovered from his amazement by then and dodged it, predictable, and I came around and skewered his hat with my sword.

"Awwwwww man! You ruined a perfectly good hat. I didn't know you already had Shikai. That's rather very impressive." Said a slightly annoyed and astonished Urahara.

"Well I knew Akai Shikyos name since the fifth grade. And thank you." I simply stated, not gloating.

**End of Flashback**

"So yeah, that's the story of how i became a soul reaper. Any more questions?" Karin finished rather irritated.

"No. That's it, but it was very impressive that you had your shikai soon as you became a Shinigami." complimented Hitsugaya.

"Well then, I need to go down and train. Nothing like earlier today can ever happen again. I can't afford it." Karin said getting up.

"May I come, I would like to see how strong you really are?" Politely asked Toushiro.

"Whatever. Just don't get in the way Runt." Answered Karin Hardly caring she called a captain of the Gotei 13 a runt. She was already down the stairs before she could hear his reply. Realizing she thought, ' CRAP! I called him runt. I may never get Bankai now! That's just great!' She sarcastically screamed in her head.

'Actually, you should be thanking him. He helped you keep your anger in check long enough,when you wanted to burst, that you have that part mastered. He may be able to help you more. i think he may make a good friend.' Karin being to overjoyed as well as dense didn't get the last part of what Akai Shikyo meant.

'Yes! Thank you Toushiro! Yay I can't wait! Only a little more ways to go!'

Karin Looked for Yuroichi to train with, so she could just have some fun, and to get better of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Authors Note: I'm hoping to get the second chapter out soon. I have the whole stroy plotted out, i just need to add the details now. PLease do READ and REVEIW. The more reveiws i get the more i am encouraged to keep writing and posting stories.<strong>


End file.
